ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmo Canyon
Story The group arrives in a canyon area, with houses built on the canyon side. In the middle of the area, they see people worshipping Heatblast, which was curled up like a ball on a pedestal. He was releasing a strong amount of light, reflecting off the canyon walls. Ian: There using it as a sun? Logan: More like a deity. The light it’s admitting is so strong, it’s probably scaring off the goblins. Gwen: So, the alien is doing good. John: Not all the aliens are bad at heart. Some of them fight by instincts, or are controlled. Heatblast looks content over there. Sakura: So, should we take it? John: No. Not right now anyway. Right now, they need it more than we do. Chopper: Hm. (He sniffs the air.) He smells just like a smoky fire. And (He sniffs the air again.) And it stinks! (He grabs his nose.) Ugh! Vector: (Smells the air) I don’t smell anything. Logan: The smoke must be getting to you. John: Heatblast never really had a noticeable smell before. What’s it smell like, Chopper? Chopper: It’s a, (Sniffs again, and makes a sound of disgust.) Horrible wet smell. John: Stinkfly. Which way? Chopper: From over that canyon. John looks over in the direction, and he sees a figure flying towards them. It has Stinkfly’s general shape, but its upper body resembles Water Hazard, the armor in Stinkfly’s colors. Four eye stalks are sticking out of the side of its head. It has four legs and a blade tail. John: Stink Hazard? That doesn’t sound appealing at all. Kai, Chopper, come on. The rest of you, keep an eye on Heatblast. (The three run off after Stink Hazard. Stink Hazard turns an eyestalk to look at them, firing a stream of slime at them. John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Big Chill: Big Chill! Big Chill uses his freeze breath, freezing the slime. Kai runs up the frozen slime, firing arrows at Stink Hazard. Stink Hazard fires sticky slime, the arrows bouncing off it. Chopper enters Jump Point, and jumps and appears in front of Stink Hazard. Chopper kicks Stink Hazard, but recoils instantly, grabbing his leg in pain. Chopper: Agh! His body is hard! (Stink Hazard raises its hand, firing a stream of slime at Chopper. Chopper is pinned to the canyon wall.) Stink Hazard starts to fly off, when Big Chill flies through Stink Hazard, freezing it. It falls to the ground, the ice breaking. Stink Hazard fires streams of slime at Big Chill through all its eyestalks, and Big Chill turns intangible to dodge. Stink Hazard takes to the air, as Kai fires an arrow, piercing its wing. It starts to flutter rapidly, as it disappears over the canyon. Big Chill uses his freeze breath to freeze the slime holding Chopper, and breaks it. Chopper falls, shifting to Brain Point, and Kai catches him. Chopper: Whew! Thank you. (Big Chill flies after Stink Hazard.) Should we help (He stops mid sentence, as Kai looks at him.) The smell. It overwhelmed my senses, so I didn’t smell him! (Chopper shifts to Walk Point, running back towards the main city.) Animo! Logan swings his claws, releasing an Air Claw at Animo’s frog, who jumps to dodge. It lands, and extends its tongue, wrapping around Sakura. Sakura tries to pull back, but is lifted off the ground and slammed into the ground. Animo: Ah, fools. Do you really think that you can stop me? (Gwen throws mana disks, bouncing off the frog. The frog extends his tongue, hitting Gwen and knocking her back.) Now, for my prize. Animo’s frog approaches Heatblast, with Vector and Ian standing in between them. Animo then pulls out a cannon, and fires it at Heatblast. A purple energy blast flies at Heatblast, and Vector raises his bat to block it. However, it goes through, and hits Heatblast. It is absorbed into the energy attack, and sucked back into the cannon. Then, a piece of purple materia is ejected from the cannon, which turns red as Animo catches it. Animo: Now, let us leave here, my pet. (The frog hops into the air, going up the canyon. Kai and Chopper arrive at the area, seeing the others defeated.) Chopper: Animo! (Chopper shifts to Jump Point, jumping up the canyon after Animo. He almost reaches the top, when Stink Hazard appears, firing a stream of slime at Chopper, sending him down the canyon.) Animo: Well done, my pet. Can’t have him following us. (He raises his gauntlet, now with two pieces of red materia in it. One of them glows, and Stink Hazard turns into red light, returning to the materia.) Chopper is falling to the ground, and Vector catches him. Chopper: Animo! Get back here! Kai: Chopper! (Everyone turns to Kai, surprised.) We have no time to worry about him. The goblins are coming, and we’ll need everyone to defend this place. Logan: This place seems to have decent defenses. The citizens could hide away until the goblins pass over. I say we get out of here. (Kai turns away, nocking an arrow. The others join her, preparing for battle.) Oh, great. End Scene Big Chill lands in the bottom of a gorge, as he reverts. John: Where’d it go? I can’t believe this! I thought I tracked it here! Voice: Oh, I think you have a bigger problem to worry about. (John looks up the gorge, seeing that the ledge was covered in goblins, led by Moldywarp. John sees his purple, possessed eyes.) John: Ghostfreak?! I thought your actual form was ugly, but you finally found a host to compliment you. (Moldywarp hisses, as the goblins were getting anxious.) Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: As usual, you have no idea of the extent of the situation. And now, you are going to die. Kill him! The goblins crawl down the canyon walls, charging at John. John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into NRG. NRG fires radiation beams, tearing through the goblins. They make it down the walls, and swarm him. NRG punches some away, but they dog pile on him. NRG superheats his suit, and blasts through the goblins, sending them flying off. He then places his hands on the ground, channeling heat through it, sending lava waves through the goblins. However, the goblins keep coming. Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: Fight all you like, John Smith. But eventually, you will run out of time. And I will be able to take over your body. NRG: Don’t count on it. (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate NRG: Ultimate NRG! Ultimate NRG throws several radiation balls, causing massive explosions, killing off hundreds of goblins. He releases more radiation blasts, tearing through all the approaching goblins, the explosion waves visible in the distance. Gwen raises a mana shield, a goblin pounding on it. She sees the explosion waves. Gwen: That’s John! Vector: (Hitting a goblin with his bat) He must be rocking and rolling with goblins over there. (Logan stabs a goblin, and swings his claws, creating Air Claws, tearing through the goblins.) Logan: We’ve got enough on our hands, since no one else wanted to run away. Ian: (Stabs goblin) And what would that have accomplished? Ian extends his chain into the air, pulling himself up above the crowd, onto the canyon wall. He extends his chains, whipping goblins crawling on the wall. Chopper is in Horn Point, and he scoops up goblins with his antlers, some of them being stabbed by the antlers. Kai fires arrows left and right, killing goblins as they come. She is quite a distance away from the others, when she turns, seeing a large troll standing over her. It swings a club at her, and she runs out of the way, firing arrows at it. The arrows get stuck in its skin, not affecting it at all. The troll roars at her, and swats her away. She hits the ground hard, as she grabs her side. She starts to stand, but falls back down, obviously injured. The troll swings its club at her, and she is hit hard, sent flying into the canyon wall. She tries to move, but can’t. The troll comes over, sniffing her. Kai: I am not dying to this beast. (She gasps, when she reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a piece of red materia, and it glows.) The troll goes to grab her, when Goat Foo appears, catching its hand and throwing it aside. The troll looks confused, when Goat Foo jumps, spin kicking it in the head. It jumps multiple times, striking it with its palms over and over. The troll goes to swing its club, when Goat Foo fires a mana hoof, hitting it in the face. Goat Foo then jumps and lands on its head, and thrusts a mana palm into its head. The troll moans, as it falls to the ground, inches in front of Kai. Goat Foo lands by Kai, going down onto one knee. Kai: That was John’s power, the magic. Can you heal me? Goat Foo: Bahhhhh. (Goat Foo then raises its hooves, glowing with mana, healing Kai.) End Scene John was lying at the bottom of the canyon, panting heavily. Surrounding him were large piles of melted goblins. Moldywarp then jumps down into the gorge. Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: And now, I shall take over your body, and take over the world. John: (Sits up slightly) Spiritus Obfirmo! (He fires a beam of mana from his hand, hitting Moldywarp. He then glows with a green aura.) Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: Was that supposed to do anything to me? (Ghostfreak then tries to leave Moldywarp, but the aura prevents him from coming out.) What did you do?! John: (Gets up, panting) Trapped you inside. Let’s see how you like not being able to see. (Slaps down the Omnitrix.) ChamAlien: ChamAlien! ChamAlien turns invisible, and Moldywarp looks around nervously. He’s then hit from behind, falling forward. Moldywarp turns, punching the air. He’s then punched several times in a row, before he catches the arm. Moldywarp punches ChamAlien, him turning visible. ChamAlien punches at Moldywarp, who flips over his head, getting behind ChamAlien, grabbing both of his arms, pulling them back. ChamAlien screams, and extends his stinger from his tail, stabbing into Moldywarp’s leg. He hisses in pain, and ChamAlien spins around, kicking Moldywarp away. ChamAlien charges forward, as Moldywarp turns intangible, as ChamAlien goes through him. Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: Not bad. However, (Tentacles then come out of his chest, wrapping around ChamAlien.) I am still the supreme being! Your spell will wear off, as will the Omnitrix. ChamAlien: Yeah. But I can get out. (Hits Omnitrix.) XLR8: Later. (His visor goes down, as he spins rapidly. The tentacles steam, as Moldywarp pulls them off. XLR8 then dashes off.) Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: No! Gwen releases a mana blast, as Ian extends his chain, pulling Sakura and Vector up to his level. Chopper is in Jump Point, jumping up the canyon, while Gwen creates a mana platform, raising her and Logan up the canyon. More goblins are appearing, as they continue to climb. Logan: About time we’re getting out of here. (Then, XLR8 runs up the wall, knocking goblins off as he joins Ian, Sakura and Vector.) XLR8: We all here? Ian: No. We haven’t seen Kai in a while. Sakura: She ran off to take on the goblins. XLR8: Keep going. I’ll find her. XLR8 runs through the canyon, looking for Kai. He then finds her lying up against a canyon wall, Goat Foo defending her. XLR8 spins, creating a vortex, sucking the goblins in. They all go flying, as XLR8 approaches Kai. XLR8: Cool summon. You alright? (Kai shakes her head, still grabbing her side.) Okay, come on. (XLR8 helps her stand, and gets her on his back. Kai recalls Goat Foo, back to the materia. He then dashes off, running after the others. He runs up the canyon wall, finding the others at the top, running away from Cosmo Canyon.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan Villains *Dr. Animo **Dr. Animo's frog *Moldywarp (possessed by Ghostfreak) *Goblins *Troll Aliens By John *Big Chill *NRG *Ultimate NRG (first re-appearance) *ChamAlien *XLR8 In Wild *Heatblast (first re-appearance) Summoned by Dr. Animo *Stink Hazard (first appearance) Summoned by Kai *Goat Foo (first re-appearance) Trivia *Kai finally uses the summon she obtained in Junon. *John uses a spell to trap Ghostfreak in Moldywarp. So Ghostfreak doesn' make a technical appearance. *The troll is based on the trolls in The Lord of the Rings, just like the goblins. *Kai speaks aloud to the group for the first time. However, she was talking directly to Chopper. *Dr. Animo is responsible for the creation of the fusion aliens. **Unlike the canon fusion aliens, where the combinations are bad for the alien, Animo's fusion aliens seem to be created to have a unique balance, and more useful in combat. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF